


Well, Shit!

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Sharyl, #SharylWeek, Cheeky!Daryl, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl makes a discovery and confronts Shane with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a fanfiction writer walks by a store and sees an ad out of the corner of her eye, thinking 'That guy looks like Shane; what would happen if Daryl saw it..?' and Boom! a new plot bunny pops up. Like I desperately needed another one, right? Well. Then I found that it's apparently Sharyl week on tumblr, so I got myself an account there and will try to link my story to it, which is a challenge in and by itself. Wish me luck!

Daryl walked into the store wearing not only some of his better clothes – which, in his case, meant no ripped off sleeves or holes in his jeans – but above all else, an annoyed expression that made it rather challenging for the sales personnel to approach him.

Thinking that it wasn't his fault if Merle thought his younger, queer brother would be better suited to get the job done, Daryl sullenly looked at some of the bottles on display, when a young sales woman plucked up her courage and stepped in front of him.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" The woman, whose name was Amy, according to her name tag, greeted him, and Daryl begrudgingly admitted that he needed help.

"My stupid brother doesn't wanna be caught dead in one of them perfume stores, so I gotta choose a gift for his girlfriend. Can you believe it?" He asked her incredulously, and Amy had a hard time not to laugh, as Daryl looked highly affronted, but cute at the same time.

"Well," she smiled at him, "let's see if we can pick something that suits her quickly then, shall we?" And she covertly winked at him, practically forcing him to smile back at her.

Amy led him over to the part of the store where the women's fragrances were lined up, and asked Daryl a few, well chosen questions about his brother's girlfriend.

Just to get back at Merle, Daryl chose something that nearly exceeded the financial limit his brother had set him, but at the same time he was sure that what he had chosen would please Merle's girl very much.

Amy asked if she should gift wrap his purchase for him, and since there was no way in hell Daryl would wrestle around with wrapping paper and Sellotape, he gladly accepted her offer.

Thinking that Merle would not wrap the gift either, and his girlfriend would end up with a gift that did not even look like one if Amy did not take over, he walked over to the shelves where fragrances for men were displayed, just to pass the time. He picked up a bottle or two and sniffed at stuff, but was not really into it.

As he turned around after his half hearted effort, ready to walk back to the counter and pay so he could leave, he spotted a sign that advertised some designer fragrance. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, and before he knew it, had blurted out a loud "Well, Shit!", thereby scaring other customers and sales personnel alike.

Too wrapped up in his own surprise, Daryl did not even notice the people around him, let alone their reaction to his outburst. He rushed up to the counter, where Amy stood with the bagged gift in front of her, looking at Daryl with her eyes wide.

Daryl pointed at the ad and asked her if they had any flyers or something for him to take home, and she went to get him one, a bewildered expression on her face.

When she slid the piece of paper into his bag, she asked "You know what? We have samples of that fragrance, how about I bag one of those for you as well?"

Daryl nodded, paid for his brother's gift and walked out, feeling relieved over being done with the whole 'getting a gift for my brother's girlfriend'-affair.

* * *

Driving back to his small hometown, Daryl got to thinking that there was a chance that the guy in the ad was not only a well known person in the town he called his own, but gay as well, since the company played with that image in a more than obvious way.

He resolved to go through with the plan that had formed in his mind soon after he had recognised the model, and he dropped by his home to store the gift. He went to use the bathroom, then, following a sudden impulse, he grabbed the sample and used it on himself.

Noticing in passing that it did not smell half bad, Daryl went outside again and jumped into his truck, flyer securely in his grasp, and drove into town.

* * *

When he arrived at his destination, Daryl parked his truck and went into the police station, where he asked for officer Walsh at the front desk. Shane walked up minutes later, and when he spotted Daryl leaning against the counter, his expression turned from professional to confused.

But before he could ask Daryl why he was at the station in the first place, Daryl leaned over the counter and asked quitely "Like the way I smell?"

Totally taken aback, Shane groused "What is with you, Dixon?" under his breath, trying not to raise more attention from his fellow officers.

"What, you don't recognise the stuff you're advertisin' for?" And with that, Daryl stood back a bit to slam the flyer onto the counter.

Shane blushed like mad and started to defend himself, when Daryl continued, talking over him "So, does that mean you're queer too?"

That stopped Shane's rushed explanation of needing the money pretty effectively. He gaped at Daryl, who realised belatedly that he had just come out to everybody who overheard their conversation, and he blushed as well.

Both men were rendered speechless for a moment and drug their feet, at a loss as to what to say next, or how to try and salvage the situation.

After a couple of awkward minutes in which they just stared at each other, Shane snatched up the flyer, rounded the counter and grabbed Daryl's shoulder to steer him out of the station, leaving potential eavesdroppers behind, then asked Daryl quietly "Tomorrow, Joe's Diner?"

Daryl gaped at the cop, but gathered himself fairly quickly before he suggested "How about six?"

Shane nodded, thrusted the flyer into Daryl's hand and half turned to walk back inside, but changed his mind.

Daryl, wondering why Shane had turned back to face him again, looked at the cop with a puzzled expression, when Shane leaned into his personal space and sniffed audibly, closing his eyes for just a moment. He bent towards Daryl's ear and murmured "Smells good on you."

And before Daryl had a chance to react, the cop had re-entered the station and he stood alone, wondering what the fuck just happened.

* * *

In the afternoon of the next day, Daryl went through his usual 'getting ready for a date' routine. When he was good to go, he used the sample again, but just a hint this time. As he left the house to drive to the diner, his brother Merle got back from work, and they talked briefly.

Merle was not too pleased when he found out about Daryl spending so much money on his girlfriend's gift, but his younger brother only told him that if he did not like it, he should go by himself next time, then.

He made to hop into his truck, when Merle asked "What's that smell, Darleena? And where ya going anyways?"

Daryl tried to brush him off, saying "None of your business, Merle," but no such luck. Merle took all out of two seconds to be up in his face. "What was that?" He growled. "How 'bout a civil answer to that, huh?" Daryl yelped as Merle squeezed his arm a little too hard just to underline his words.

"Alright, alright!" Daryl cried, rubbing his arm. "Geez, Merle. I'm not one of your enemies from jail or somethin'!"

Merle hung his head. "I know. Imma sorry, baby brother. Guess I was in the slammer for too long."

"Hm." Daryl gave back. Feeling sorry for brushing his brother off like that, he decided to spill the beans. "Going on a date, and I'm wearing perfume from that store where I got that gift for you."

"Date?" Merle said, confused. "There any queers in town? 'Sides you, I mean?"

Daryl only rolled his eyes. He clambered into the cab and started the truck. When he was about to back out, Merle called 'Good luck!' after him, and smiled a goofy grin, but Daryl was fine with that.

What he did not like too much though, was sitting at a table in the diner at half past six, still all alone. The realisation that he and Shane had forgotten to exchange phone numbers did not do anything to make him feel better either, and he glared straight ahead, thinking.

That was the moment in which a waitress approached him with caution, smiling nervously. "Excuse me, Mister, but our other customers are getting nervous." Daryl looked up at her, clearly confused.

"You have been staring at the people sitting over there for a long time now, and that is making them nervous." The waitress explained, and Daryl blushed. Feeling uncomfortable, he looked at the time again, noticed it was nearly seven, and asked for the check, mumbling an excuse for his behaviour.

On his way out of the diner, Daryl nodded at the customers who had been sitting in his line of sight earlier, and they nervously nodded back, clearly relieved that he did not start a fight with them.

Daryl rushed out into the parking lot, feeling angry at himself for waiting so long. He was in a foul mood as he headed over to his truck, when he noticed a police cruiser pulling up.

As soon as Shane hopped out, he tried to explain why he was so late, but Daryl had reached a point were he was just too mad to listen to reason.

The fact that Daryl loved a man in a uniform like the next guy did not help at all either, and so it happened that Daryl grabbed Shane by the shoulders and pushed him against the cruiser, barking "Your own fault if you turn up late, Walsh, this is what it earns you."

And with that being said, Daryl kissed an astonished Shane full on the mouth, right there in the parking lot in broad daylight. After a second of shock, Shane kissed him back just as passionately, holding on to Daryl's waist.

Lost to the world, they only stopped what had almost become a make out by then, when Shane's partner Rick got out of the car and cleared his throat descreetly.

"I'm sorry, guys," he stated, a smile playing around his lips, "but I really don't feel like arresting a fellow officer for indecent behaviour."

Shane, blushing profusely, tried to get Daryl to step back a bit, but the younger Dixon only mumbled under his breath "Oh shoot! Do you even know how cute you're lookin', blushing like that?!" And with that being said, he pulled Shane away and over towards where he had parked his truck.

Only when they had almost reached it, Daryl remembered to throw a question over his shoulder in Rick's general direction. "Shane is off duty now, isn't he?"

Rick chuckled, and when he nodded in the affirmative, Daryl nodded back and called "Bye then, Officer Friendly!"

When they reached his truck, Daryl opened the passenger door for Shane, who got in, looking slightly dazed, and Daryl went around the car to get behind the wheel. He drove off, and just as Shane waved at Rick, Daryl asked "So. Wanna give me directions to your home, Walsh?"


	2. Kiss the Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you go, some smut for you Sharyl lovers out there.  
> Oh, and this chapter starts off right where the other one ended!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on your way out to let me know your thoughts on this story.

Shane looked at Daryl and asked "You do realise that I gotta first name, right?"

Daryl grinned. "Yeah, I do." Then, after a long moment of silence, in which Shane looked over at him as if he expected Daryl to say more on the subject, Daryl only asked again. "Now what about directions?"

But after repeating himself, he shot such a disarming smile at Shane that made it impossible for the cop to not return it. In answer, his features morphed into something of what Daryl would come to realise much later was his signature, shit-eating grin.

He told Daryl how to reach his little house, and soon the atmospere in the cab was full of heat, rolling off of both men, as they kept casting looks loaded shockful of want at each other.

Daryl parked his car in Shane's driveway, and they both got out. Entering Shane's home, Daryl looked around curiously, thinking that Shane might have needed the money from the model gig to pay for his home, but Shane did not give him much time to study the interior.

Daryl felt himself being manhandled against the nearest wall as soon as Shane had gotten rid of his cap by throwing it in the general direction of his coat rack.

The cop leaned in to press his hot lips to Daryl's and kiss him senseless, and soon their combined moans bounced off the walls as they groped at each other. Shane's uniform shirt found its way to the floor, where Daryl's shirt joined it a minute later.

Shane touched Daryl's upper body in fascination, his hands roaming over strong biceps and shoulders, a chisled chest and back.

"How do you pull it off?" He mumbled. "You don't work out, do you?" Shane asked, and Daryl scoffed. "Nope." He answered, ripping Shane's t-shirt off as well. "Just work. And I hunt."

"Hunt?" Shane stated, as if it was a foreign concept to him. "Really?"

"Yeah. With a crossbow, if you must know. Now can we get on with the programme here, Mister Gym?" Daryl answered impatiently, grabbed Shane by his equally impressive shoulders and turned him around to switch their positions.

Between kisses, Shane mumbled something about usually taking a shower after work, but Daryl pretended not to hear him. He pulled at Shane's belt, opened his pants and plunged his hand right in, grabbing for his cock.

He continued to kiss Shane, as his other hand found its way into the cop's full, wavy hair. Shane moaned when Daryl began to stroke him, and he held on to Daryl's shoulders. "You wanna go down on me in the hall?" He teased between two moans.

"Well, you haven't showered yet, so the bed is out, huh?" Daryl winked at him, and Shane had to laugh yet again at the other guy's cockiness.

"Can I at least take off my boots, then?" He asked, and Daryl stepped back for a minute, so they both could get rid of their shoes. That was the moment in which Shane remembered that they would need a particular item to continue.

"Need to go to the bedroom," Shane started to say, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrasment, while Daryl fished around in a pocket of his jeans, "or do you have any..." Here, Daryl waved a small bottle in Shane's face.

"Got it. Now, for the important questions..?" Daryl wiggled his eyebrows, and Shane laughed. "Come here, you gorgeous hunk," he told Daryl as he pulled him flush with his own body.

While they kissed passionately again, Daryl pushed Shane's pants and briefs down to sneak his fingertips between the cop's cheeks, eliciting a deep moan from Shane's throat. When Daryl brushed over his entrance, Shane's head made sudden contact with the wall behind him, his mouth falling open as he gasped.

Daryl unscrewed the bottle with his teeth, his every move being watched by a wide eyed Shane, whose pupils were blown with lust by then. His cock had started to leak pre-cum a long time ago, and he felt desperate for more friction.

Moaning, he pleaded with Daryl to touch him again, but was ordered to turn around and face the wall instead.

Bracing himself against it with both hands, Shane complied, his forehead leaning against the wall as he popped his ass out for Daryl, who lost no time to work his fingers inside in preparation for his own throbbing erection.

Seeing Shane up against the wall like that had Daryl beyond worked up, and he thrust his other hand into his own pants to stroke his hard length. He stepped up to Shane so the cop would feel his motions.

When Shane turned his head around, Daryl latched onto his mouth again, while he let go of his own cock to push it against Shane's ass. He moved his hips, rutting up and down Shane's bum, as he continued to fuck him with his deft fingers.

Soon enough, both men were panting, and Shane squeezed out "If you don't start to fuck me soon, I'll either lose my erection or my mind."

Daryl used lube on himself after he had put a condom on, asking casually "How about we try for both?" Shane would deny it until the day he died, but a rather high pitched whine left his throat at that. Daryl's features softened, and he leaned forward to kiss him gently.

He proceeded to position himself behind Shane and used his knee to spread Shane's legs some more for better access. Then he grabbed the cop's hips to steady himself as he lined up and slowly pushed his cock inside.

Shane had the hardest time to hold still and allow himself a moment to adjust to Daryl's girth. As soon as he gave Daryl the ok, he felt how the grip on his hips tightened, as Daryl started to fuck him in earnest, setting up a relentless pace.

Shane quickly decided that it still was not enough and began to meet Daryl halfway, thrusting his hips back everytime Daryl pushed forward. Both guys fell apart soon, and Daryl had to hold Shane up to prevent him from falling, as his knees buckled when his orgasm hit him.

"Guess I shouldn't have fucked your prostate that hard, huh?" Daryl asked after a minute, still slightly out of breath. He pulled out, and Shane turned around to face him.

"Now what am I going to do with that stained wall?" He rubbed his neck as he looked at Daryl with a quizzical expression on his face. Daryl held up the used condom and answered with a question of his own. "What am I going to do with this?"

Both men started to laugh, and Shane suggested for them to take his after work shower together. While Daryl walked ahead to the bathroom, Shane grabbed a rag and made short work of his defiled wall, hoping that there would be no lasting stains.

He went to the bathroom, threw the rag into the washing machine and joined Daryl under the spray. It was a little awkward at first, since they had taken a giant leap from barely acquaintances to knowing each other in the biblical sense, but when Daryl leant in to kiss Shane again, the cop found that he did not give a single flying tuck about that.

They washed themselves quickly, and Shane leant over to ask Daryl if he would like to spend the night. Daryl blushed and nodded, while Shane caressed his cheekbone with his thumb.

"And you said I look cute when I blush," he mumbled, as he pulled Daryl into his arms. Daryl put his head on Shane's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, as both men stood under the spray, joined in a tight embrace, which only got broken up after Shane's stomach grumbled quite insistently.

They stepped away from each other and out of the shower, still laughing as they toweled off. Shane and Daryl dressed in casual clothes, with Daryl pulling on some borrowed sweat pants and a shirt. Afterwards, both men headed for the living room to lounge on the sofa.

Shane had gotten the menu from a delivery service for them to take their pick, then called out for pizza. He was about to switch on the TV to pass the time, when Daryl put his hand over Shane's in order to stop him.

"Don't you think we should talk for a minute?" He asked, looking at Shane with an expectant, yet slightly insecure expression.

It took Shane a moment to get it, but then he smiled. "You mean, why I did not make it on time today? And turned up in my uniform?"

"Yeah," Daryl agreed. "And if you are interested in more then just a quick fuck to defile the hallway in your new house." Daryl started to giggle and added "We could exchange phone numbers, you know?" And he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, caushing Shane to laugh out loud.

"Right," he mused, "that would be a good start, huh?" He pulled Daryl into a hug, then mumbled into his hair. "I'd love to date you, Daryl."

After a minute of shared contentment, Shane carried on to explain what police matter had caused his being late, and that his partner had sensed Shane's discomfort. Rick had called him out on it, and Shane reluctantly told him about his date with Daryl.

It had been Rick's idea to drive by the diner straight from their last report to a matter of domestic abuse, so that Shane could try to catch Daryl. He turned around in Shane's embrace to kiss the cop, then got up to get his phone, so he could take a picture and type Shane's number into his device, when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to a confused looking Asian guy with a baseball cap.

"Shane," Daryl called over his shoulder, "pizza 's here."

Shane strolled into the hall and greeted the delivery guy, introducing him to Daryl as Glenn while he got his wallet to pay. When he cast a questioning look at Daryl, he shook his head and quipped.

"I think that, since you stood me up on our first date, the least you can do is pay for our pizza, don't you?" Daryl managed to pull an innocent look off, while Glenn looked back and forth between them in an attempt to try and keep track of their conversation.

In the end, Shane did pay and added a decent tip for which Glenn seemed to be grateful.

They went into the kitchen, and while they sat down to eat, Shane looked at Daryl with an expression that he could not quite place, but did not put too much meaning into at first. He took a swig from his beer and asked Shane how he had gotten the model gig in the first place.

Apparently, the cop had been at a gay club in Atlanta during his last vacation, and it so happened that a scout had approached him. At first, Shane had thought it was some kind of prank, but out of curiosity he had gone to the trial shooting anyway.

He described the whole affair briefly, and that he had gotten the contract in the end. While he related the story, Shane looked at Daryl in that way again, but Daryl did not want to interrupt his tale.

The cop did not even leave out that another guy he had noticed at the club had been there as well, and that they had left the shooting together, heading for Shane's hotel.

"Any chance that I know the guy?" Daryl asked out of curiosity.

"Seeing as people in the gay community tend to know each other, maybe," Shane answered. "Name 's Gareth, ever heard of him?"

"Gareth?" Daryl asked, flabbergasted. "THE Gareth? I mean, I can see how they would invite him to a model shooting, the guy looks handsome. But he is such a..."

"Slut?" Shane finished Daryl's sentence. "Yeah, I noticed. But unfortunately, only afterwards." The cop rolled his eyes in a comical manner, and Daryl had to laugh.

"Was it as good as everyone says it is with him at least?" He questioned, a watchful glint appearing in his eyes.

Shane, duly noticing that it might be a good idea to tread carefully from there on out, only nodded and stated "Yeah, I guess you could say so. Though I can't put my finger on it, the guy is creepy somehow."

After a moment, he added a question for Daryl, who had been nodding at Shane's last statement. "Never had the pleasure yourself then, I assume?"

"Oh, he tried alright," Daryl laughed, "but I had already heard too many rumors about him. Didn't want to find out if they were true."

Shane nodded in understanding, and they finished their meal in silence, each wrapped up in his own thoughts.

When they cleared the dishes away, Daryl remembered that his phone was still in a pocket of his borrowed pants, and he took it out to snap a picture of Shane.

"Don't get me wrong," Daryl said has he looked at the picture of the cop, smiling a toothy grin, "you look hot in the ad. But I like this one way better."

When Shane took Daryl's picture as well, his lover got all bashful again, and Shane sighed audibly. "You know," he mumbled after he had added Daryl's number to his contacts, "with the way you look, them gorgeous cheekbones and all? I bet you could model as well."

Daryl gaped at him for a moment. "Me?" He asked incredulously, and Shane nodded, his expression signaling that he meant it. "Wait," Daryl added after a moment, "that the reason why you looked at me all weird like when we ate just now?"

It seemed to be Shane's turn to blush again as he answered. "Hm, yeah. And when I added your number as well." He cast his eyes downwards, as if his bare feet had suddenly turned into a matter of deepest interest.

When the shock over the cop's confession had subsided a bit, Daryl all but blurted out "Well, Shit." Shaking his head in disbelief. Shane's head snapped back up at that as he laughed out loud, and it so happened that Daryl tried to shut him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to the picture mentioned: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/154529830941103547/  
> And this is for Sharyl Week, day 7 - anything goes, August 8.


End file.
